


Look Where You're Going

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor, 12, is treated to a riding lesson by General Count Piotr Vorkosigan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Where You're Going

“Sire, you are doing it _all wrong_!” Old General Piotr bellowed to Gregor from the other end of the riding arena. Meanwhile, Miles, all of seven years old, was executing a perfect shoulder-in on his pony. Twelve-year-old Gregor had yet to be good enough at sitting trot to be allowed to canter.

 _At least the General is honest enough to yell at me_ , Gregor thought.

“Miles, next time you start shoulder-in after a corner, after some steps, bend outwards and lift the countercanter. If Cleena trots, slow her down to walk and try again. Gregor, come to me.” With that, the General hopped down from his perch on the fence, and walked over towards Gregor. When the distance was reduced to a few steps, Gregor halted Vennie.

“Your problem”, the General said, “is that you lean too far forward.” With that, he pushed Gregor's torso into a more upright stance. Then he pushed Gregor further forwards in the saddle, adjusted the position of Gregor's arms, shortened the stirrups, and finally tilted Gregor's chin up.

“If you don't look where you're going, you won't notice if you're crashing into something unless it's too late. And you'll confuse the horse, and throw yourself off balance. Now, ask Vennie to walk.”

Gregor gave Vennie some leg. The old gelding emitted the equine equivalent of a groan and began plodding forwards. The General walked alongside them, poking and prodding at Gregor until he was sitting correctly, and occasionally giving Miles a verbal pat on the back and something trickier to do. In the end, Gregor was sitting correctly on Vennie while executing a shoulder-in in walk, and Miles and Cleena were performing flying changes and perfect extended trot.


End file.
